Mark Torvik, 19 ans, Calice
by StephanieSlytherin
Summary: L'histoire de Mark Torvik, calice de Sven de La Vie d'un Calice, de KeloKelo. Autorisation de cette dernière.
1. Premier regard

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, à la base, sont dans l'Univers d'Harry Potter. Suite à la lecture de la fic« La vie d'un calice » de kelokelo, j'ai voulu faire une histoire sur Mark et Sven. J'ai eu l'autorisation de cette dernière, et donc les personnages de Mark et Sven sont les siens.

Dans la vie, peu importe les choix que nous faisons, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'opposer, pour discuter. Pour argumenter. Simplement pour nous faire croire que leurs choix sont les meilleurs pour nous, alors qu'ils ne prennent pas la peine de savoir ce que nous en pensons. Ils décideront à notre place, de ce qui est meilleur pour nous, de leur point de vue. De ce qui va leur être profitable. Sans penser au bonheur de la personne visée. Sur tous les plans. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons en rien contredire cela. Au risque de graves répercussions.

Je vins au monde par une chaude nuit de Juin. Je suis héritier de Sang-Pur. Mes parents me nommèrent Mark Torvik. Ensuite vint Anna, Violine et Carolina. Je grandis dans le noyau qu'est l'éducation fournie aux Sang-Pur. Mais, dans l'ombre, je m'avérai rapidement que j'étais un peu rebelle. Le jour de mes onze ans, je reçus une lettre de Poudlard. Bien évidemment. Le Premier Septembre, je pris le chemin du Collège en train. J'étais nerveux. Dans quelle maison allais-je être réparti ? Je me repassai cette question tout le long du voyage. Lors de ma répartition, il s'avéra que j'entrai à Serdaigle. Les années passèrent et le jeune adolescent que j'étais en vint au jour où l'on se pose toutes les questions existentielles au sujet de l'amour. Quel est ce sentiment ? Ces frissons, ces papillons au ventre ? C'est l'âge de la découverte de soi. Celui auquel tous passent sans exception. C'est souvent un stade déterminant de la vie d'une personne. Les vacances qui virent mes seize ans furent le point tournant de ma vie, mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore. Lors d'un voyage en Écosse avec mes parents et ses sœurs, chez des amis de mes géniteurs, je fis une rencontre qui changea ma vie du tout au tout. Mais cela resta secret. Il y avait quelques enfants et un précepteur, chez les amis de mes parents. Voulant être seuls, ils nous envoyèrent tous - les enfants - dehors avec le précepteur. Bien évidemment, les adolescents que nous étions - mes sœurs et moi - durent y aller aussi, pour ne pas importuner les adultes. Ma petite soeur fit une partie de cache-cache avec les enfants de nos hôtes et je me retrouvai invariablement à parler avec le précepteur. Je m'avançai vers lui. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Oh, Merlin ! Je déglutis péniblement et remarqua que mes mains tremblaient. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et les mains moites. Surtout, ne pas rougir. Surtout pas ! Alors ... C'était ça, avoir le béguin ? Pour dire franchement, il était vraiment beau. Je voulais le connaitre plus. J'étais attiré par lui. Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai.

- Bonjour, fis-je timidement.

- Oh, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je .. Je vais très bien, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi il fallait que je bafouille ? Des papillons avaient l'air d'avoir élu domicile dans mon estomac. J'avais chaud, je tremblais, mais pas assez pour que cela se remarque vraiment. Mes mains étaient moites et mon souffle était un peu court. J'avais des fourmillement dans tout le corps. Ces derniers temps, j'avais sans cesse ressassé la question de mon attirance sexuelle dans ma tête. Cela me tournait en boucle dans la tête, sans que je parvienne enfin à une conclusion. Bien sûr, les filles étaient belles … Mais je ne me cachais pas le fait que je louchais sur les lèvres de certains garçons du Collège. Je finis par m'avouer que je le trouvait de mon goût. Et cela, c'était peu dire. Je me tortillai un peu, mal à l'aise. Il fallait que je me contrôle un peu. Parce que il était terriblement attirant sur tous les plans. Je gémis intérieurement de frustration.

- Toi, tu vas bien ? Continua t-il, comme si rien n'avait pu me distraire.

- Oui, je vais bien.

- Quel est ton nom ? Moi, je m'appelle Mark Torvik.

- Sven Ashkent. Les jeunes ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Je souris, attendrit devant ma petite sœur.

- Alors, que penses-tu de tes vacances ?

- Elles sont délicieuses, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Par Merlin ! Grâce a lui, oui ! Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant attiré.

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant quelques heures avant que mes parents et nos hôtes ne nous rappellent pour le dîner. Jadorais discuter avec lui. Je pouvais parler librement, car il me laissait le choix. Je n'avais pas a me brimer de peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Il était très ouvert. Nous pouvions parler politique, devoir, économie, amour, travail et encore bien d'autres sujets passionnants. Je pouvais même parler botanique, car c'est ma passion. Nous allâmes manger et après, je dus m'occuper de Carolina, qui ne voulait pas que quiconque que moi s'occupe d'elle ce soir. Une fois les petits couchés, je décidai d'aller voir celui qui me faisait rêver. J'allai devant la porte de sa chambre et toquai.

- Entrez, dit la voix, étouffée par la lourde porte de bois.

Je pris une inspiration et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Nous continuâmes notre discussion assit dans le lit de Sven. Après quelques heures, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et tomba endormis dans le lit de Sven.

Je rêvais que je l'embrassais. C'était assez ... violent, si on veut. Passionné. Collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur un lit, nous commencions a nous enlever nos vêtements avant qu'il ne se mette a me caresser un peu partout, surtout dans une certaine région sensible. Je me réveillai en sursaut, frustré et plein de désir. Mon membre était fièrement dressé au garde-a-vous. Je décidai de me soulager rapidement et ne pus me rendormir. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet-la ? C'était frustrant. Vraiment. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Au matin, lorsque je descendis a la cuisine et croisa son regard, je baissai la tête et filai comme une flèche dans une salle pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir.

Ainsi passèrent les vacances de Pâques et nous renforçâmes leur amitié. Nous convinrent d'un accord joyeux de s'écrire de , car je devais poursuivre ma sixième année à Poudlard. Nous nous écrivîmes, mais ce serait peu dire. Nous nous envoyions des hiboux à la tonne, oui ! Un jour arriva une lettre que je découvris cachée sous mon oreiller, et bourrée de sorts complexes. Je réussis a les enlever au bout d'n moment et l'ouvrit.

_«Cher Mark,_

Tu sais, tes parents étant des Sang-Pur, ils ont reçu une éducation différente et ont des opinions différentes. Ce n'est pas impossible qu'ils te forcent a faire quelque chose contre ton gré, juste avant ta majorité. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie guère, mais j'ai su par Severus, ton Professeur de Potions, que tes parents voulaient te marier la veille de ta majorité. Sincèrement, je n'aime pas cette idée et j'ai dans l'intention de t'aider a ne pas te marier et tu veux. Je suis intéressé de te connaitre mieux et j'aimerais me mettre en travers de ton mariage, vois-tu ... Essaie de les amadouer, tes parents. Fait semblant de tout aimer, trompe-les.  
J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,  
Sven. »

J'étais abasourdi. Ainsi, il était intéressé par moi ? Je sentis mon coeur bondir de joie littéralement. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit avec un grand sourire et tirai les rideaux pour plus d'intimité. Mais, en même temps ... Je lui répondis avec une longue lettre, disant que j'adorais l'idée qu'il se mettre en travers des idées arrêtées de mon père. Je lui promis que je suivrais a la lettre les instructions qu'il m'avait données et descendit a la Grande salle pour dîner avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je bouclai mes devoirs et me couchai pas trop tard. Encore une fois, Sven revint avec force dans mes rêves et me laissai frustré de désir non assouvit a mon réveil.


	2. Nouvelle vie

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, à la base, sont dans l'Univers d'Harry Potter. Suite à la lecture de la fic« La vie d'un calice » de kelokelo, j'ai voulu faire une histoire sur Mark et Sven. J'ai eu l'autorisation de cette dernière, et donc les personnages de Mark et Sven sont les siens.

Merci pour les reviews :)

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. De plus en plus souvent, je le voyais dans mes rêves. Que faire sauf assouvir le désir qui me transperçait ? Nous nous écrivions souvent. Mais je sais que nous allions devoir baisser notre fréquence de courriers si nous - si je - ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis. J'avais hâte aux vacances. Je mourrais d'envie d'y être. Autant pour prendre du temps pour moi et relaxer que parce que j'allais le voir à la fin de l'été. À mon anniversaire. Mais, du coup, pour cela, il fallait que je me coltine tous les préparatifs de mariage avec une fille. Oui, elle était fort jolie, mais elle était une vraie cruche !

C'est sur ces pensées que je descendit du train. Mes parents étaient là, devant moi. Je savais d'avance, depuis un peu plus que Pâques, que j'allais me marier. Cette nouvelle ne me ferait que froid. Car ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulais passer ma vie. Les mariages arrangés, très peu pour moi, merci ! Je fis mine de paraître anxieux devant la mine sévère et concernée de mes parents. Ils n,y voyaient que du feu.

- Tu vas te marier la veille de ton anniversaire. Avec Aria Melkov.

avoir l'air joyeux, enthousiasmé ! Vite, à tout prix ! Mais, en même temps, il fallait que j'aie l,air stupéfait ! Satisfait de l'émotion que je vis dans les yeux de mes parents, je ne dis rien, n'en laissa encore moins paraître et nous continuâmes notre chemin pour aller au Manoir. Une fois mes bagages déposés dans l'entrée, je courus voir Carolina. Ce qu'elle avait changée ! Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un gros câlin et la bise sur chaque joue. L'emmenant avec moi dans le salon avec un livre, j'avais décidé que je lui apprendrait à lire.

Après quelques heures, nous allâmes dîner. Il était succulent, comme d'habitude. Une fois mon repas prit et que j'eus aidé Carolina à finir son assiette, j'allais l'aider à prendre un bain et la couchai. Je montai à ma chambre. Lorsque j,entrai dans la pièce drapée de bleu et bronze, mon père y était. Il voulait soi-disant parler du mariage.

Je soupirai. La soirée risquait d'être longue. J'allai m'installer à ses côtés et pendant un long moment, il me débita tous les honneurs d'un mariage comme celui-ci. Les qualités, les bienfaits et tout l'honneur de la famille. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, peu désireux de l'entendre débiter de telles absurdités. Il ne semblait pas tant se préoccuper de tout cela, de mes états d'âme. Après deux heures de tout cela, ainsi que d'une dose d'images de robe de sorciers de cérémonie, il me laissa finalement pour aller partager le lit de son épouse. Je me déshabillai rapidement et plongeât sous les couvertures en me frottant les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que l'école était terminée. Le mariage serait dans moins d'une semaine, à présent. En disant à mon père que j,allais acheter parfois des choses osées pour mon mariage avec ma future épouse, il me laissai acheter ce que je voulais. Il ne me posait pas de questions. Moi, de mon côté, j'avais amassée une bonne somme d'argent. Interprétant mes besoins de bonne volonté, il m'avait octroyé de très bonnes sommes d'argent. J'achetai une petite maison en Irlande. Proche de chez l'homme de mes rêves. Je sais que si je m'enfuyais, je serais recherché et déshérité.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux. C'était le grand jour. Je me levai et allai prendre une douche, épuisé par les rêves pas très chastes de la nuit. La douche m'aida à reprendre contenance et à faire diminuer mon désir. Ce soir, je pourrai enfin le voir. Lui. Il me tardais de le sentir dans mes bras. De me sentir dans ses bras. Une fois lavé et habillé, je descendis à la cuisine et commandai des oeufs, des saucisses et du lard aux Elfes de maison. Une fois repus, j'allai surveiller les installations pour ce soir. Soir où je ne marierai pas. Pas avec elle. Et pas tout de suite. Si j'avais à me marier, ce ne serait pas avec elle.

Cet après-midi là, je prétextai une course urgente de dernière minute. Chose que je voulais absolument pour le mariage. J'allai dans ma chambre, récupéra la somme d'argent cachée, un sac contenant les quelques effets personnels qui n'avaient pas été expédiés à ma nouvelle demeure et transplanai. Arrivé au chaudron baveur, je pris la poudre de cheminette et allai dans la maison d'Irlande. Arrivé là, je pris conscience que la journée allait être longue. Tapi là, seul, angoissant au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, j'avais peur qu'ils viennent me chercher. Après de trop longues heures, minuit sonna et mes inquiétudes s,envolèrent. Je pris de la poudre de cheminette et entrai dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Résidence de Sven Ashkent, Irlande !

J'arrivai dans sa maison avec un boucan infernal. Un sourire aux lèvres, je vis l'homme de mes rêves arrivé, l'air ébouriffé et fatigué. Je sortis de la cheminée. Il avait l'air étonné. Moi, j'avais les yeux écarquillés, un sourire aux lèvres. Mes yeux devaient sûrement exprimer toute ma joie. Je lui annonçai que c'était mon anniversaire. Qu'enfin, nous pourrions être réunis. Il me retourna chez moi illico presto. Me faisant un sermon sur les aurors et mes parents qui devaient être tout de même encore à ma recherche. Je soupirai, triste. Retournant à la cheminée et arrivant chez moi de la même façon que j'étais arrivé, je retournai dans ma demeure. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit, habillé et triste. Déçu. Quand même, il aurait pu montrer plus d'enthousiasme, non ?


	3. Premier jour

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, à la base, sont dans l'Univers d'Harry Potter. Suite à la lecture de la fic« La vie d'un calice » de kelokelo, j'ai voulu faire une histoire sur Mark et Sven. J'ai eu l'autorisation de cette dernière, et donc les personnages de Mark et Sven sont les siens.

Merci pour les reviews :)

Couché sur le ventre, écroulé sur mon lit moelleux, je réfléchissais. À mon passé. Comment j'avais réussi à fuir sans qu'ils me recherchent dans l'immédiat. Au Manoir, j'avais laissé mon complet cravate sur mon lit, tout bien repassé par l'Elfe de Maison de la famille. Le chapiteau était prêt, la cuisine regorgeait de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et moi, j'avais prétexté une magnifique course de dernière minute pour m'enfuir. Laisser mes parents, mes sœurs, ma Carolina, avait été plus dur que je voulais me l'avouer. Échapper à un mariage Sang-Pur et toutes ses obligations, ses contradictions la veille de ma majorité pouvait ne pas jouir en ma faveur, mais bon. J'avais quitté cet endroit, ce mariage avec cette fille remarquablement sublime - mais cruche - pour aller vers mon véritable amour. C'était bien beau le mariage, mais pas avec une personne choisie et pour laquelle nous n'éprouvons rien. Imaginez, avoir des enfants Sang-Pur juste pour faire suivre la lignée... Un mariage sans amour, surtout que c'est pour la vie, pouvait être atrocement long et ennuyeux. Un mariage par amour était pimenté et rempli de petites joies.  
Je dus finir par m'endormir car, lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil entrait à flots dans ma chambre. Les rayons de l'astre diurne me titillaient les yeux, me sortant d'un sommeil pas très joyeux. Tant qu'à être réveillé, j'allai prendre ma douche, je me changeai et allai me faire un petit repas avec les quelques provisions que j'avais achetées quelques jours auparavant. Après, je me mis à remettre en ordre toutes mes choses apportées du Manoir en douce. Au bout de deux heures, après que mon appartement fût tout propre et bien rangé, j'allai dans le salon et fixai la cheminée. J'hésitais. Et si les Aurors me recherchaient encore, malgré ma nouvelle majorité ? Je préférai attendre un peu. Je pris un roman et l'ouvris en m'installant confortablement sur un sofa. Les heures passèrent et je me fis à déjeuner. Vers quatorze heures, je me décidai finalement et pris la poudre de cheminette. J'entrai dans l'âtre exigu et annonçai ma destination.

- Résidence de Sven Ashkent, Irlande !

Je lançai la poudre en même temps de prononcer les paroles du lieu vers lequel je voulais aller. Un tourbillon de noirceur m'entoura. Soudain, je sentis une surface dure sous mes pieds et je vis l'endroit où je me trouvais. L'endroit de mes rêves, avec l'élu de mon cœur. Je sortis de l'âtre, m'époussetant un peu et allai le trouver. Il était dans la cuisine. Il avait un visage pâle et semblait fermé. J'avais un peu peur, mais bon. Je m'approchai et allai quémander un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me serra dans ses bras et je la vis. La Gazette. À la vue des gros titres, je blêmis. Aussi blanc qu'un mort. Je me mis à trembler violemment. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou en laissant échapper mes larmes.

« Mark Torvik, déshérité. »

Avec un joli sous-titre :

« Il s'enfuit la veille de son mariage. »

Que faire ? Heureusement que j'avais pris toutes mes précautions. Maintenant, l'Angleterre m'était proscrite. La fortune, le testament et même revoir Carolina m'étaient interdits, Ça me fit beaucoup plus de peine que je ne le pensais. Laissant échapper un torrent de larmes dans le cou de Sven, je compris enfin l'ampleur de ce que j'avais fait. De tout ce à quoi j'avais dû renoncer pour vivre heureux et libre. Avec celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. C'était dur, très dur. Il me frottait le dos en cercle dans le vain espoir de me consoler. Il était en train de lamentablement échouer. Je me serrai très fort contre lui. Quasiment jusqu'à lui rompre les os, comme pour pouvoir étouffer ma peine. Nouvel échec cuisant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, bien après que mes larmes se soient taries. Mais j'étais bien. Désormais, une nouvelle vie pouvais commencer. Après le dîner, il me proposa d'aller chercher toutes mes affaires et d'annuler mon contrat d'appartement pour venir habiter avec lui. Définitivement. J'asquiecai et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la poudre de cheminette. Je quittai l'endroit sur son visage souriant et ses yeux remplis de promesses de bonheur.


End file.
